Shee-ree People
Warning Spoilers through 'Blood in the Water'. The Shee-ree People are a multitude of tribes consisting of Lemurians living in central-western Madagascar that share a common goal of defeating the Grik. They are friendly towards the Grand Alliance and enemies of the Erokighaani. First contact was made by a South African crew of a Bristol Beaufort bomber that was transported to the New World. Only one member of the crew survived. The remaining member taught the English language to the Shee-ree people, he also used the radio aboard the Beaufort to notify the Shee-ree of the Grand Alliance and their successes. He later died due to appendicitis before their contact with the Grand Alliance, the Shee-ree were unable to cure him. Later they were discovered by a group of Grand Alliance explorers including; Courtney Bradford, Dennis Silva, Lawrence, Chack-Sab-At and Ian Miles. It was later revealed that the Shee-ree were also, at the same time, searching for them as well. First major battle against the Grik It is known that the Shee-ree have combated the Grik before however the scale and outcome were lackluster. Upon the Grand Alliance's expedition they discovered that there were a large number of Grik landing in Southern Madagascar, at the will of the Grik general Esshk, who planned to use this southern invasion as a surprise attack against the Grand Alliance (who had little interest in Southern Madagascar as they deemed it uninhabitable). It was also revealed that the Grik were using Shee-ree slaves to manifest their 'war machine'. The Grand Alliance explorers, after talking Chief Ror'at-Raal into the idea, organized the Shee-ree tribes to combat the Grik forming in Southern Madagascar to halt the advance against the Grand Alliance's stronghold in the North. The combatant Grik were trained in "the new way" which involved tactics and modern weapons such as field cannons and muskets. The Allied lead expeditionary force joined forces with the Shee-ree tribes, which was widely armed with archers, to slow the Grik advance. The Allied explorers and the Shee-ree attacked a major Grik encampment during the night in a surprise attack which, for the most part (as it was considered) worked. The Grik were halted as many of their troops were found to be improperly trained however the Shee-ree tribes took heavy losses due to their inexperience, arrogance, and ignorance. Towards the end of the battle many Shee-ree slaves were freed but Ror'at-Raal was killed. The expedition's Dennis Silva managed to commandeer a Grik Zeppelin with the aid of a few Shee-ree warriors, including Niri-Aani, and managed to destroy another Grik Zeppelin as well as a cargo river tug boat that was headed to aid against the Alliances Chack-Sab-At who also commandeered a number of Grik barges with the aid of Courtney Bradford and Lawrence. Known Clans: Naa-kaani Clan, Chack-Sab-At's first contact with the tribe, known for trading tales. Many members speak English, and have trade relations with the English on Madagascar Known individuals * Kaam Captain of the Naa-kaani Clan Guard. * Niri-Aani young female assigned to carry Dennis Silva's Doom Stomper and it's ammunition. * Ror'at-Raal Chief of Naa-kaani Clan, later killed in battle with the Grik